


Игра в загадки

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Kumys 2020.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 20





	Игра в загадки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Kumys 2020.

Всё началось как игра, как ответ на очередь вопросов из пулемета Юра Плисецкий: «ты где?», «ты скоро?», «таможенный прошёл?», «а паспортный?», «ты в такси?», «почему не отвечаешь?», «где именно вы едете?», «долго ещё?». Юра к тому времени томился в гостинице уже сутки и успел не только соскучиться, но и заскучать, а Отабек только приземлился и не мог ответить. Стоило ему на секунду притормозить в коридорах аэропорта, как кто-нибудь обязательно толкал под локоть, или тренер начинал ворчать и подгонять. Он только брал в руки телефон, как приходилось предъявлять паспорт и забирать багаж с ленты. А набирать сообщение, когда в одной руке чемодан, а в другой — сумка с вещами, не очень-то удобно. Да и вопросы от Юры приходили по несколько штук в минуту, некоторые из них он и читать не успевал. И только в лобби отеля, остановившись у стойки, Отабек понял свою ошибку. Он не стал набирать сообщение. Он повернулся спиной к стойке, поймал в кадр логотип отеля и улыбающуюся портье в форменном костюме, сделал селфи — и без слов отправил Юре. И даже засёк время.

Юра появился в лобби через тридцать семь секунд. Он, судя по растрёпанным волосам и сбившемуся дыханию, лифтом не пользовался — предпочёл пробежаться по лестнице. Прежде чем облапить Отабека в своей грубоватой манере, Юра буркнул: «Чё за загадки? Позвонить не мог, что ли?»

Отабек смущённо рассмеялся. И в самом деле.

Так было положено начало новой традиции. Перед следующими соревнованиями, когда уже Отабек ждал Юру и писал сообщения, тот из вредности или из какой-то мелочной мести не отвечал, а только слал себяшки и фотографии-загадки: догадайся, мол, сам, где я да когда буду. Отабек догадывался — и позже сам придумывал новые загадки.

***

Лёжа на диване и лениво перещёлкивая пультом каналы телевизора, Юра с грустью думал о том, что из-за дурацкой травмы пропустил выступление Отабека. В этом этапе гран-при Юра не участвовал и собирался устроить другу сюрприз: как в самый первый раз, просто прислать себяшку с портье из гостиницы и подождать, сколько Отабеку потребуется времени, чтобы сообразить, где он находится. Тем более, что и повод был бы уже значительным — Отабек всех победил! А вместо этого Юра торчал дома с растяжением. Нет, он мог бы, конечно, и с растяжением ломануться на встречу с Отабеком. Но Яков, чтоб его и так, и эдак, Давыдович отобрал у Юры паспорт. Сразу, как Юра повредился на тренировке, не ругал и не распекал, а услужливо довёз до дома, помог доковылять до квартиры — и незаконно лишил человека документов! Потька и вообще оказался предателем: утром сбежал от страдающего хозяина в форточку, променял на прогулки по окрестным крышам, оставив Юру бесцельно лежать, лелеять больную ногу и думать о своей незавидной доле.

С раздражением Юра выключил телевизор. В наступившей тишине одиночество накрыло его тяжёлым ватным одеялом.

Вдруг тренькнул молчавший весь день телефон. Юре никто не писал и не звонил, и даже Отабек не ответил на поздравления. Оно и понятно — не до того! И всё же было немного обидно.

А, вот как раз сообщение от Отабека! Наконец-то.

Но вместо слов там была только фотография: на фоне обшарпанной, бывшей когда-то зелёной, стены крупным планом кошачья морда. До боли знакомая кошачья морда. Явно голодная и очень недовольная тем, что её поймали, подняли в воздух и фотографируют.

Секунду Юра хмуро пялился на экран телефона — и вдруг подскочил с дивана. Не до конца веря, что всё происходит на самом деле, он на одной ноге как можно быстрее запрыгал в прихожую — открывать дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено Dr.Winter


End file.
